


Breeding Kolivan

by Draycarla



Series: Galra Week/ween 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Antok has two dicks, Body Worship, Breeding, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Foursome, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pack Orgies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Touching, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Kolivan and the other omegas on base have gone into heat, and as such, the Blades show their leader, and the other omegas, how revered they are through breeding them thoroughly. Antok's on base, along with Thace and Ulaz, to see through their mates heats and breed them properly, but there's never any harm allowing others to fuck their mates senseless. They certainly seem to enjoy it: especially Kolivan.
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan/Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Antok/Ulaz (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Kolivan/Regris (Voltron), Kolivan/Thace (Voltron), Kolivan/The Blade of Marmora, Kolivan/Ulaz (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Galra Week/ween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Breeding Kolivan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Day 5 is a bit late but we got here in the end!
> 
> So its another omegaverse. I'll add some context here for some things going forwaard.  
> Heat-mates: omegas that are without a partner either because they're single or they're away. They will fuck using toys together and its a very close bond. Omegas will typically group together if their heats sync up.  
> Omegas have slits/cunts (I use both) and clits. They can get pregnant. All omegas regardless of ~gender~ will have them. Fertility will vary based on a few things. Omegas are generally revered through their ability to bring life. Kolivan is from a long line of omegas that stem back to Marmora.  
> Betas have the biggest range when it comes to genitals bc of what else they inherit genetically. Typical for half-galra more then pure ones. Antok has two dicks, for example.  
> It's generally customary in this verse/BoM for sure to be quite lenient around poly relationships. While you can have a mate, they're the one that you will always return to. A heat-mate/rut-mate are also considered important.  
> Krolia may have a dick but she also has a vag so Keith can still exit. Human DNA and all that.
> 
> So! It's nothing but pure filth, and that's all I have to say!

Nestled within the deepest part of the Blade of Marmora's base, Kolivan loosens a heady moan as hands roam over flesh and fur. Laid in Antok's huge arms, the other members of the Blade tend to him with reverence. Claws trace down his sides, others tickle against the insides of his thighs spread so painfully wide. Someone massages his foot and then sucks his toes, while the other slowly pets the fur and peppers kisses and nips against the other foot. Fingers tug and pinch his nipples while hands squeeze his tits. The sensations stop, if only for a tick, before hands – Kolivan doesn't know how many – start to massage and grope the muscles. He sucks in a breath, and releases it shakily. Kolivan gasps a sharper one when the tip of Antok's tail slips between his parted thighs, and rubs itself up and down over his clit. Building speed before slowing, building speed, slowing. Kolivan's getting wetter and wetter as his mate teases him, and he can hear how slick the tail tip is; they all can. There's a deep chuckle behind Kolivan that he can feel from the base of his spine all the way up. It's then the tail tip teases between the folds, before wiggling its way in. Kolivan bites his bottom lip. His hands grope outwards, and his fingers curl around semi-hard cocks. Kolivan strokes over the ridges and bumps that each have, and imagines just how they'll feel inside him.

“What is it you want?” Antok finally asks, his voice rough against Kolivan's ear. Fangs glance off the cartilage, and Kolivan shudders as the tail pushes deeper. Kolivan wants to be bred; that's exactly what he wants. Like the other omegas in the group; he _needs_ breeding. It's part of his duty, to carry on the Marmoran line, and this is how it's done. In the heat-haze, he glances around blearily. His heat-mate, Ulaz, is a few metres away. Thace is coaxing Ulaz as he always does, but he'll be the last to mate Ulaz. It's always the way with mates. Kolivan purrs at the thought of being tied up with Antok. There is a reason this beta is his mate. While the scents of the alpha's around him are intoxicating and turn Kolivan's mind to nothing but mush, they pale in comparison to his mate. “Kolivan,” Antok's tail pulls out much to Kolivan's displeasure, “answer me.”

“B-Breed me.” Kolivan gasps as the slick-soaked tail slips further between his thighs, and it probes at his rim. “I need it.”

“It's not just me,” Antok man-handles Kolivan, and the hands retract as he's placed on all fours in the clear space made for him, “remember that the others are here too.” Kolivan nods his head as the hands creep back. He's aware, vaguely, of who they belong to. Kolivan watches Antok settle back down with a grin, and quickly glances around. His mate is so handsome with a strong jawline and soft heart.

A rough tongue brushes against Kolivan's slick folds, and he arches his rear upwards.

“No, sir.” the speaker – Regris – purrs. Kolivan hears a shuffle and looks down to find Regris underneath and between his thighs, those bright green eyes glittering back against deep blue scales. “Sit, please.” Kolivan lets Regris draw him back, and that tongue swipes and swirls between the folds of his slit. Regris rolls Kolivan's hips, making the face-sitting even more enjoyable. Kolivan moans, head falling forward, before hands catch it. They firmly stroke over the cheek bones, and something hot and musky is pressed against Kolivan's lips. He gasps as Regris's tail moves around and prods against his rim while that tongue picks up speed. With no hesitation, Kolivan sinks down the length of the cock, lips pressing against the knot with a hungry moan. There's a shaky gasp from above him, like the other Blade has been granted the greatest gift in the universe. The other hands return, and limbs are pulled this way and that. Kolivan's fingers are curled around cocks of every size and texture. Some lead to knots, others don't. He moans at the way Regris works his mouth, how he eagerly laps and licks and swirls around the pulsing clit, until Kolivan's almost ready to come. He twitches and moans, the waves of pleasure washing through his body as through touch alone, he's coming undone at the seams. There's comments and praise, then Regris sucks on his clit and Kolivan wants everything at once. His body shudders, legs quaking, and with a final suck, Regris pushes Kolivan up from his face, and down to his hips.

Regris sinks into Kolivan with a delighted purr. Another presence from behind, and with a pleasured moan, Kolivan takes something with more girth. The hyper-sensitive rim stretches, and those nerves spark pleasure from the tips of his toes, all the way to Kolivan's nose. The thrusts are shallow and work in slow; stroking, rubbing, and creates such contrasting sensations. Kolivan moans around the cock in his mouth and flicks his tongue along the underside. He rocks himself back into the rhythm of the thrusts, and from the somewhere else in the room, he can hear Ulaz begging. The mewls and keens of the other omegas are noises Kolivan's fine-tuned into, and he's content knowing him and his heat-mates are all experiencing the pleasures they deserve.

It takes little time for the three to speed up. The first one to break is the Blade in front of him. Kolivan lets the knot push into his mouth, and he swallows the hot load down. Even after the alpha's done and leaves, Kolivan doesn't need to wait long for another to take their place. Not an alpha, but it doesn't matter to him. The next one to break is the one in his rear, but the one who replaces them is someone who he knows: Krolia. Her scent is undeniably strong; and the flared ridges and tapered tip he's known many times when Antok's been away, and even before his time. Her hands grasp his ass tightly and he feels her spread them, then let them relax. She does it again, and there's a deep growl that comes from the pit of her stomach that Kolivan is _weak_ to. If he'd never met Antok, Krolia would be the alpha he'd beg for in a heartbeat, and she knows this. Kolivan tries to present his rear to her as best he can, and she responds by pushing herself in as far as she can go.

“Already a sloppy mess, sweet omega.” Her voice is rougher then normal, and Kolivan squeezes as best he can in reply. Her hands smooth over the curve of his ass as she languidly thrusts to match Regris, until with a sharp slap to both cheeks, she grabs his hips. “Hold him tight, Regris.” Regris's hands clutch Kolivan's rear, his claws squeezing tight. With a huff and a growl, Krolia pulls back, and slams back in. Kolivan cries out around the cock in his mouth, finding stars and little lights of pleasure dancing in his eye-line. “I may not be breeding you properly this time,” she grinds her hips against his rear, before pulling almost all the way out, “but that doesn't mean I won't fuck you like I would normally.” The drool slips from Kolivan's mouth as she fucks him harder. Regris's fingers drag lines across the skin as his grip falters, and the Blade in front of him lasts barely any time before they're coming down Kolivan's throat. His cries are no longer muffled, and they echo in his own ears as Krolia fucks the strength out of him. Antok's smiling with affection over at him, even with the two beta's busying themselves between his legs.

“Soon.” Antok grins, and Kolivan can't _wait_.

Krolia hauls Kolivan back onto his haunches after Regris comes. Her fingers push between the folds of the slit, stretching it wider and then letting go. Kolivan loosens a heady moan, neck tilting to the side.

“What do you want, Koli?” Her voice is crispy in his head.

“M-More.” The hand that's between his thighs creeps up his broad chest and pushes into his mouth. Kolivan can taste the slick and come. He sucks her fingers absently, but perks up when another comes into his field of vision. They bend down and kiss Kolivan, then lead a trail downwards. A tongue brushes between his thighs, until it's swiftly replaced with something harder and hotter. It's the newcomer that pushes Krolia down into the floor, Kolivan barely bracing himself, as they drive in relentlessly. Krolia whispers in his ear; whispers how good it must feel to know he was going to have the strongest of kids, that he was a hungry and voracious omega. It only serves to bring Kolivan closer, especially when she describes how she can feel the slick now against her knot, how she's going to milk herself dry inside him. Kolivan sinks down on her knot as the other one pushes in. To be double-knotted is bliss and euphoric, and on that high, Kolivan climaxes for the first time since this began. He can feel their seed spill hot and deep, and the alphas quiver as he clenches and spasms around them.

When the pair finally come down, they ease themselves out of Kolivan. His body is laid to rest in the nest of plush pillows that smell of all of them in some way or another. It's calming. In the come-down, Kolivan is praised, petted, massaged. There's so much touch, so many hands, that sometimes he wonders if he's died. Kolivan's aware of another tongue back between his folds, and as he peers down, he finds one of the junior agents purring between his thighs. Kolivan captures her between his legs, and with a gentle nod, the agent hurriedly pulls herself up. She teases both of Kolivan's holes; pressing the tip in then pulling back. She swaps, as if undecided, until with a needy whine, the Galra makes the right choice, and slides into his slick-and-come-soaked cunt.

Every time one finishes, another is already there to take their place. Maybe two, or a tail or fingers are used to stimulate the other hole. Right now, Kolivan's got maybe the second-biggest knot he's felt all quintant buried inside his cunt, filling him with what he begs for, while the owners tail churns his insides up to help their orgasm along. Another Galra lazily sucks his nipple, while another's fucking themselves into Kolivan's closed hand. He feels so full, yet he longs for his mate to return. Kolivan's head rolls to the side, and he spies Antok returning. He carries Ulaz in his arms; his heat-mate bordering on exhaustion by the looks of it. The group departs as Antok lays Ulaz down besides him, and Kolivan can scent Antok all over him.

“He wanted to be close to you.” Antok nudges Kolivan onto his side. He peers into the hazy eyes of his heat-mate, who looks almost spent. Ulaz's hands paw at Kolivan's thick pale chest fur. Kolivan shuffles closer, and draws Ulaz's head against his chest. There's a long purr that vibrates against him as Ulaz scents the fur. Kolivan purrs low and heavy, guiding Ulaz's head up and into a kiss. He can taste the saltiness on his lips, and he knows Ulaz can as well. Kolivan rolls himself on top of Ulaz, grinding their hips together. Ulaz's head rolls back as the kiss breaks, and his arms find Kolivan's back. Ulaz tries to speak, but nothing coherent escapes his lips. Claws score lines against muscle to the sound of shuddering breaths.

“Antok's really exhausted him.” Thace winds Kolivan's braid around his wrist, admiring the silver strands. There's something in watching two omegas grind and rut against each other that sets off every instinct to breed the pair of them in Thace's head, and even though Antok's fine with others fucking his mate, Thace knows if he lets his instincts take full control, he'll try and mate Kolivan properly. The fact that he's even allowed to fuck their leader is already an honour, and a bigger one that Antok trusts alphas around his mate. Then again, as Antok distracts the two omegas with his hemipenes, Thace feels a single pang of jealousy. How can an any alpha compete with _that_? It doesn't detract from his own abilities, and as he teases the head around Kolivan's soaked and stained slit; slick and come dried to his inner thighs, he pushes straight down to the base of his knot. Kolivan keens, and Thace preens at the noise he's pulled from his leaders throat. He drags himself out against all the internal spasms to admire how _wet_ Kolivan really is, before taking the plunge once more. As Thace rests a hand against the plush but damp cushions, his other hand drifts to Kolivan's rear and he teases fingers round in a circle against the messy and gaping hole. He's not going to breed Kolivan; all that he's saving just for Ulaz.

When Antok pulls his hemipenes away, both omegas whine, but Antok's focus is solely on his mate, who stares up at him with want.

“Turn around,” Antok rumbles, stroking the side of his jaw, “and I'll breed you just how you like it.” The single use of 'breed' has Kolivan's eyes light up, and while he awkwardly stumbles on hands and knees, Antok's there to lift and rotate his mate around. Ulaz remains underneath Kolivan, the other omega's fingers tracing up the insides of his thighs. It's what they do when him and Thace aren't around, and when they are, something they'll do specifically to wind them both up. Antok's gaze meets Thace's, and with a broad and toothy grin, Antok positions both hemipenes against the holes that twitch with want and the mere touch. He knows Thace is inside Ulaz by the way his breath ghosts against the underside of Antok's second cock, and with no plan to wait, Antok pushes inside with a grunt. Kolivan's body shudders as he feels the tightness. Even after all the fucking, _nothing_ ever prepares Kolivan for the pure stretch. Even Ulaz is prying the folds apart, mouth agape in that way omegas have about them. Antok admires their devotion; it's one thing he finds endearing about them as heat-mates, and it's how willing they are to assist the other attain pleasure. Come and slick drips out as Antok pushes deeper, and he knows it's going to drip over Ulaz's face. Antok finds his grip, and brings his tail around to pry and tease Ulaz's lips.

It feels like the first time every time Antok's hemipenes sink down inside Kolivan, and when the heads touch his most sensitive spots, Kolivan's almost ready to collapse. Even when Antok holds him by the waist or places an arm around his chest to hold Kolivan tight, his whole body goes weak and limp from the fucking. Kolivan tries to speak his mate's name, but the feeling is distracting. Watching Thace's knot slip in and out of Ulaz's sloppy cunt to a rhythmic slap; slick and come trails thick before pulled thin and snap, is also distracting and builds the internal pressure of his arousal drastically. When Antok starts to drag himself out. Kolivan braces the cushions, claws dug in extra-tight, and as his mate slams back in, Kolivan's seeing the universe explode across his vision in pure colour and light. In Kolivan's mind, he's screaming and begging for Antok to fill him to the brim and then more, but the only noises to rip from his throat are hoarse moans and needy mewls as he relents.

Kolivan sings for Antok in the way they understand each other best, and Antok's going to breed his mate again, and again, and again. Removing his tail from Ulaz's mouth, no longer inhibiting those cries and mewls, Antok wants Kolivan against his chest. With a grunt, he picks Kolivan up, still speared upon his hemipenes, and settles back down with another upon his knees. Thace doesn't pay him any mind, just uses the opening to lean down over Ulaz, who draws his legs up with a filthy moan. Kolivan's almost limp in his arms, and as Antok hoists his legs up under the knee joint, he thrusts in for the viewing pleasure of the content and spent room. Antok scents and nuzzles against Kolivan as his mate cries out again and again. There's nothing coherent left of their typically stoic leader, and Antok's became so lost by the way both holes tense, and Kolivan orgasms around him, that he thrusts harder. His short fur is drenched around his abdomen, and both lengths are soaked so much that even when he mis-thrusts, Antok slips back inside on the thrust up. He groans against Kolivan's ear. He's close to breaking himself.

With a gasp, Kolivans eyes blow wide open as Antok drops him to the cushions. Both holes are left gaping, until they're not. Fangs press against his bottom lip when he realises that Antok's pushing _both heads_ into his eager cunt, and the tail's found its way into his ass after its wound itself around his waist. A firm hand holds Kolivan tight as, between hisses and low moans, Antok squeezes both heads inside. The feeling; the stretch, burn, and then the hot double loads that fill him. Kolivan feels it spill, and as he whines, Antok presses his front down into the plush and soft furnishings.

“I know, I know.” He pants, petting Kolivan's fur back down. “I'll keep you up.” He raises Kolivan's rear as he continues to pet. It's calming, and in the haze, he can make out the re-marked bites on Ulaz's neck. His heat-mate purrs loudly, and as Kolivan starts the come down, he lets out a long purr that rumbles through his body. It makes Antok twitch behind him. He's happy the Blade are here for him; that they have this dynamic, and that they'll eventually have a few new members, hopefully, on the horizon sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yourself. I know I did writing this hahah.
> 
> Kolivan and Ulaz can r e s t!
> 
> See you tomorrow for sweet, sweet misery.


End file.
